<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kunimi + Shiny Things by RainbowPools</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576620">Kunimi + Shiny Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools'>RainbowPools</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Troubled Hues, Soft Shapes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Hanamaki Takahiro, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Omega Kunimi Akira, Shopping, tiny fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki and Kunimi end up shopping together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro &amp; Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Troubled Hues, Soft Shapes [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kunimi + Shiny Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Um, this won’t make much sense out of context. So check out Troubled Hues, Soft Shapes, (Aobajousai Edition) if you’re interested.<br/>Otherwise, enjoy. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y’know if you want it, it’s fine right?” Hanamaki leaned his head into his palm. How he had ended up shopping with Kunimi, he wasn’t quite sure. He suspected the origins had much to do with how Silver Blessings had all gotten lost in the new strip mall that had opened up in Shibuya. He and Kunimi ended up in the same store, and were just looking around before they decided to actually attempt reconvening with the rest of their pack. </p>
<p>“I don’t care about that stuff,” Kunimi sniffed, fingers caught in his thin black hair. That was a lie. He had been eyeing the set of rings for a while now. They were nice, slender gold bands holding large, multifaceted, polished red garnets. Kunimi didn’t want to seem interested though. That was omega stuff and Kunimi was the furthest thing from satisfied with his gender identity.</p>
<p>“C’mon dude,” Hanamaki curved one shoulder. Lazy motions looked so good on him, they fit him so well. He moved seamlessly, like a river. “Your eyes went silver when you saw them. You like them.”</p>
<p>“No,” Kunimi crossed his arms, tucking his hands into the drooping sleeves of his sable cardigan.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Hanamaki ducked more of his head into his hand, “I’ll by them for you.” </p>
<p>“There’s no way you have that sort of money.”</p>
<p>“Ouch,” Hanamaki tilted his head and stretched his arms, “Uhh, Matsukawa’s an omega too, or did you forget? I’ve got to save money for all his jewelry cravings too.”</p>
<p>“Fine,” Kunimi said, “But I don’t need it.”</p>
<p>“Kunimi, I know you’re still adjusting, but you’ll never settle into your own skin if you keep denying it. It’s just a ring.”</p>
<p>“Three rings, actually,” Kunimi put his hands on his hips, angling a pointed stare at him. </p>
<p>“Listen, let me by these for you, and I’ll do whatever you’d like me to. You can even by something for me if you want,” because Hanamaki just wanted his pack mate to be happy, because Hanamaki just wanted Kunimi to be okay with himself. They weren’t the best of friends by any stretch of the imagination. They weren’t even acquaintances really, but Hanamaki still loved him to pieces. He didn’t catch what object Kunimi’s gray eyes flickered to.</p>
<p>“All right,” Kunimi nodded, scooping the rings into his palm. “I’ll be right back,” he spun on his heel and vanished behind the stands, tables, and glass cases. He was back in a flash. </p>
<p>“Try this on please,” he held up an article of jewelry. </p>
<p>“That’s.. what you want?” Hanamaki stared at the sleek black choker, a single cinnamon stone glinting at its center. Chokers were the epitome of submission, a popular choice for omegas. Hanamaki was a considerably flippant alpha, but even <em>he</em> may feel out of place wearing something like that.</p>
<p>“I’m not doing this to humiliate you,” Kunimi said, “I just think.. well i think it’d look pretty cute on you.”</p>
<p>“And, if I do this, you’ll let me buy you the jewelry you want? <strong>And</strong> those boots you were checking out in the window over there?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kunimi bobbed his chin in a nod. Hanamaki did a brilliant job of sighing. </p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Not fine! Not fine! Not fine!</em><br/>His inner alpha was going feral once the choker clicked around his neck. Hanamaki’s cheeks warmed, a sensation he wasn’t quite familiar with, and it took more will power than what he was comfortable with to stifle burying his countenance in his hands. </p>
<p>“Awwww, you look adorable,” Kunimi cooed and clapped his hands, which was extremely unusual to witness. He was smiling though, grinning as those scarlet rings glinted against his porcelain skin. That’s all Hanamaki wanted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look pretty cute too,” he finished, stepping back to take in the full picture of Kunimi in heeled black boots, red rings, and a long black cardigan. Kunimi’s turn to flush. </p>
<p>“How bout a selfie?” Hanamaki held up his phone. To his surprise, Kunimi glided over to him and draped an arm around his shoulder.</p>
<p>Kunimi snapped the photo as Hanamaki’s milky skin grew another shade of pink, and kissed his cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for stopping by. :)<br/>Comments and kudos appreciated.<br/>Take care now &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>